Joan
Jeanne also known as Joan is a character of Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. She is the eleventh G.C. of Undicos and the Commander of strong army robots. She is also the childhood friend of Ash. History Before she became the ruthless commander and the G.C. of Undicos, She and her friend Ash grew up together in their childhood days in Undicos until her personality changes from being cold and a cruel girl after the Trouble Monster attacked her house. Several years later, she is now the commander of strong army robots as they are designed to protect Undicos under her command. However due to her dictatorship, she was unaware that her friend Ash is making a rebellion against her. During Episode 21, Kai was taken hostage by them which results both Bucky and Pinky join in Ash's rebel group called the Stray Cats to make a rebellion against her and this is how Ash explains everything in Joan's change of personality during their childhood. Meanwhile Slash successfully corrupts Joan's drive monster, Doberg with the Poison of Awakening causing the monster to become a Trouble Monster to make a rampage into the city. Joan attempts to stop her drive monster from making its rampage as she shoots her spirit, Colonel Dan with her bazooka in explosion but it's no effect. Joan continues to shoot her bazooka with her spirit and it was blocked by Jibac which the two spirits are fighting each other and Bucky angrily confronts her which Joan coldly tries to hit with her bazooka on her drive monster turned trouble monster as Bucky manages to deflect her attack using Jibac as both spirits blown in explosion. Bucky loses consciousness after the explosion. Joan attempts to make a brutal punishment towards him while wielding her discipline stick before being attacked by Doberg. Her discipline stick turns into an electric whip to electrocute her drive monster to knock it down and was horribly surprised for what she had done as Bucky finally stands up in a weak state while Kai comes to his aid. Joan realizing her cruel actions in her own two hands as Doberg stands up to confront them until Funen arrives in mid air under the disguised name as Busta manages to purify her drive monster with a Purifier technique. Despite her cruel act, she coldly attempts to kill her drive monster with her handgun only to be stopped by Bucky. She angrily gunpoints at him stating that the Trouble Monsters are responsible for attacking her home during her childhood. During Episode 22 after Ash transforms into a Trouble Monster by Slash with the Poison of Awakening, Joan discovers Ash becomes a Trouble Monster while attacking the whole area in Undicos. She initially ignores the situation happened outside until she remembers her childhood days with Ash. Joan also discovers Ash in the monitor which he makes a rebellion against her and Joan cries to see him as tears are dripping in her eyes. Joan becomes saddened after what happened to Ash as Kai arrives to encourage her to fight. When a monstrous Ash makes a rampage towards the rebel soldiers as Pinky was evacuate quickly by one of her strong army robots. Kai and Joan now fights against him. Kai uses his Dragon Strike technique on a monstrous Ash but was no effect until he was confronted by Joan on the rooftop who wields the bazooka to shoot her Spirit, Colonel Dan to make a deadly explosion. Kai later discovers Ash in his monstrous state manage to regenerate himself and the purple goo parts are putting back together as one. Joan was shocked to see this monstrosity. She attempts to shoot him with a bazooka but becomes vulnerable knowing of her friendship with Ash only to be stopped by Bucky after he defeated the Black Dragon Trouble Monster created by Slash and he manages to heal him with a Purifier technique and Ash is reverted back to his human form, unconscious and Joan's military cap was knocked off in the strong winds as her long blonde hair finally flows freely and she finally regained her sanity after Ash was healed by Bucky. Joan finally comes to his aid as she touches his cheek and finally regained her sanity as Ash does the same which she finally reunited with him as she cries. After Funen reverts back to his mole form which has been discovered by both Bucky and Kai in his human form, Joan tells them about the island of Undicos to be reconstructed and to make peace towards others and finally decide to protect Undicos from any trouble monster attacks. In Episode 25, she was seen fighting against the shadow versions of Slash until she was frozen like the others by Spaak's sister the Princess after using the Poison of Awakening and later freed by Bucky after defeating Slash for the second time in his real form with a Pump Great Jibak technique. In the final episode, she was last seen reuniting with fellow Great Children in the final battle against Slash. Appearance Joan appears to have a back-length long blonde hair which is covered in a green military cap to make it short hair and green eyes. She also has a dark red lipstick. Her primary outfit is a green long sleeve military uniform top with red linings and the folden sleeves of her jacket with a black neck tie on the collar, dark magenta colored military baggy pants and a matching dark magenta knee-high military boots. She also wears white military gloves. Her childhood is shown in the picture that Ash had kept, she is not seen in her military attire and wears a pale blue sleeveless gown with a blue gray ribbon at the center of her gown. Personality Joan is described as being a cold and cruel woman and acts as a harsh dictator throughout Undicos. This personality sterns from the Trouble Monster attack in her home during her childhood days which causes Ash to make a rebellion against her. By the time Ash turns into a Trouble Monster by Slash, Joan becomes sad and a worrywart to his childhood friend, Ash. When she attempts to shoot her bazooka on a monstrous Ash, she becomes vulnerable due to her childhood friendship with him. After Bucky healed Ash with a Purifier technique, Joan regains her sanity and she was shown as a serious and protective woman to protect Undicos as well as her close friends from any trouble monster attack. This also shows in the final episode when all the Great Children are reunited in the final battle against Slash. Powers Joan finally demonstated her skills in both Episode 21 and 22 and she fights both close range and long range. She mostly uses heavy firearms in a long range and her discipline stick enables her to elongate into a Lighting Whip to knock her enemies in one hit as her close range attack. 'Lightning Whip: '''Joan uses her discipline stick and elongates into an electric whip which she whips her opponent in electric damage. This is used to knocked her Drive Monster, Doberg from his corrupted state in Episode 21. '''Bazooka: '''Joan uses a large bazooka as her main weapon to shoot her Spirit, Colonel Dan in a deadly explosion. She uses this ability twice in both Episode 21 and Episode 22. Trivia * Joan's hairstyle is shared by Noel Vermillion of both ''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and BlazBlue: Continuum Shift fighting games and her anime appearance in BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female